I'm not like you
by ryhoyarbie
Summary: I never liked how Odo and the Female Founder became involved in the sixth season episode "Behind the Lines", so I changed how they could have interacted when she came into Odo's office.


As the Female Changeling walked into Odo's office, she looked at the security chief like she just found a lost dog that's been missing for days. Both Odo and Kira stared at the Changeling, more so Odo with new found curiosity than he had in the past. This was the first time he'd seen her and been in her presence since he was at the home world where the Founders made Odo a solid humanoid.

"Leave us," she instructed to Kira.

Kira was not impressed with the order she got from the Female Changeling. To Kira, the Female Changeling was someone that was not to be trusted even if she what she said was sincere.

"Do you?" Kira questioned the Female Changeling.

Odo looked at Kira. His voice softened. "It's all right, Nerys. I may as well hear what she has to say."

Kira did not want to leave Odo alone. "Are you sure?"

Odo nodded at Kira giving her the look of 'it's okay, I know what I'm doing'. Kira exited the security office even though she was hesitant to leave Odo with her.

"You called her 'Nerys'," the Female Changeling was surprised.

"What of it?" Odo asked.

"You used to call her 'Major'. Using a solid's name denotes intimacy," the Female Changeling simply stated.

Odo decided to change the subject. He was more curious about why she was here in the Alpha Quadrant. "You're a long way from home. Here to keep an eye on the war effort?"

"I'm content to leave the details of the war to the Vorta," said the Female Changeling.

Given how Weyoun has a knack of getting things done, no doubt he could see the war all the way to the last detail, Dukat included, Odo thought. "Then what brings you to Deep Space Nine?"

"You," the Female Founder said.

Odo narrows his eyes at her giving her a 'really' look.

The Founder continued. "I was trapped here in the Alpha Quadrant when Captain Sisko mined the entrance to the wormhole. I've spent too much time with among solids. I came because I felt the need to be with one of my own."

"That's ironic, considering what happened the last time we crossed paths," Odo never can forget what happened that day.

"You caused the death of a fellow Changeling, Odo. Turning you into a solid was the only punishment severe enough for your crime," said the Founder.

Odo pressed hard at her, staring at the cold nonchalant face of the Founder. "That's because he was willing to kill me in order to get the job done." Odo cocked his head. "Did you ever think about that? Probably not."

The Founder sighed. "No, I didn't."

"I thought so," Odo said. "You didn't think about what would happen to me If the Defiant got blown up and that Changeling escaped."

Odo continued to run through the Founder's emotions. "What would have happened if I were to die? Would that Founder stand trial like I did since he would have caused the death of a 'fellow Changeling', or would you and the other Founders just simply look the other way and pretend nothing happened?"

The Female Changeling could not answer what she would have done. She never gave it any thought. "I don't know."

Odo pressed harder. "Do you remember when the Cardassians and Romulans planned a joint operation to obliterate your home world?"

"I do."

Odo continued. "Did you know I was there trying to escape the battle and fire of the Jem'Hadar firing upon the Romulan and Cardassian ships?"

"There is nothing that escapes us of your activities, Odo," the Founder said.

"Then what would have happened if the Jem'Hadar blew up my shuttle?" Odo questioned. "A 'fellow Changeling' would have died, me. What would you have done then?"

Again, the Founder had not thought of the aftermath of both times of Odo dying. "I don't know, Odo."

The Founder's voice along with her face was showing signs of remorse because of would have been. Odo's plight of what could have happened was now going through the Female Changeling's mind. She wished she had the guidance of the other Founders in the link to consult. Dealing with Odo since he was not like the other Founders and had a mind of his own was hard enough on her as it is. But what he was presenting to her now made her wish she had other Founders at her disposal to help her out with Odo's testimony.

Odo was now irritated and grumbled. "Interesting, isn't it? You're at a loss for words now. The clarity that you have always had has now made you disconnected because of what I said." Odo shook his head.

"Odo, I don't know what you want me to tell you," the Founder said. "I'm sorry for what has happened to you and for what could have happened if the events of you killing another Changeling had not happened but if you had died instead."

"Comforting words do not change a thing for me or how I feel," Odo said. "This has been building inside me for a long time."

"As I said earlier, I came here to be with one of my own," the Founder restated.

"Then you should look elsewhere," Odo barked. "I maybe a Changeling, but I am not a Founder and will never be one of you. I'm a security officer, and one who is now done with this conversation."

Odo touched a button on his desk and automatically the doors to his office opened. "This conversation is over, and so am I with you. Get out of my office."

The Female Changeling sighed at the conversation that had transpired. There was little if no hope of getting Odo to come to the link now. He may have been a fellow Changeling, but he was not one of them, and that made the Founder regret the strained relationship she had with him now. Never had one of the Changelings shut themselves out of being with other Changelings until today.

The Founder walked out of Odo's office, the last conversation she would have with him during the Dominion occupation of Deep Space Nine and of that year.


End file.
